


The Sun Will Come Out

by AideStar



Series: Linked Universe Fics [3]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Battle, Breath of the Wild Sequel Trailer, Horror, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Post-Apocalypse, Sheikah Arm, Time Shenanigans, Twilight Angst, Wild (Linked Universe)-centric, Wild angst, inspired by the botw2 trailer, this series is literally horror oof, wow that's a tag ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:07:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24392527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AideStar/pseuds/AideStar
Summary: Everyone kept telling him not to worry so much, that Wild was capable, that he’d be back soon. All Twilight could think of was the scars painting his cub’s body from his last adventure, of the frequent nightmares, lost memories, self doubt. They’d made progress, but Wild was still only a kid. He wasn’t even nineteen yet, and already had faced more than Twilight could comprehend. If Wild’s first adventure broke him, Twilight worried this one might shatter him.---Wild leaves the group for another adventure, and returns very different.
Relationships: Twilight & Wild (Linked Universe)
Series: Linked Universe Fics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1758937
Comments: 43
Kudos: 571





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyyy guys, it's time for me to start posting this crazy fic! I have a lot done already and a prequel will be coming out immediately following this fic, but I figured it would read better if this one came first. There's some heavy content in this series and I may or may not continue writing Wild Sheikah arm fics in the future and adding them, we'll see. For those who've been following my live writes on the discord, this fic is a sequel to those and I'll be posting that content once this fic is fully posted!  
> Please leave a comment and kudos if you enjoy and let me know what you think!

The flow of time got weird when you were constantly transported between different eras, timelines, and versions of your own world. One day they were in the past and another they were thousands of years in the future. It was disorienting at first, and after a year of travel without aging, with time moving so slowly for those they’d left behind, Twilight wondered how long it had been for Wild since he’d left. It had only been three weeks since his protege had gotten the news from Fi--three weeks since he’d held the scared kid in his arms the night before he left and promised him everything would be okay. Empty promises, they both knew that. Wild’s future was inhabited by an evil far more spread out than they knew, an evil that could decimate the population overnight and kill the Heroes Spirit before it even had the chance to fight. Twilight stared into the fire, unable to sleep for another night as this same fear nagged at him.

He wasn’t even on watch duty. After the second week the group had banned him indefinitely, hoping it would encourage him to sleep more. It did, somewhat, but most nights Twilight’s mind wouldn’t stop buzzing and it took all his effort to remain at the camp. Everyone kept telling him not to worry so much, that Wild was capable, that he’d be back soon. All Twilight could think of was the scars painting his cub’s body from his last adventure, of the frequent nightmares, lost memories, self doubt. They’d made progress, but Wild was still only a kid. He wasn’t even nineteen yet, and already had faced more than Twilight could comprehend. If Wild’s first adventure broke him, Twilight worried this one might shatter him. It was not a good thought, and he could do nothing about it. Even if he wanted to help he couldn’t, they hadn’t been taken to Wild’s Hyrule in months.

A sudden dizziness clouded his mind, and Twilight grabbed onto the log beneath him. There were hurried footsteps as Warriors crashed into the campground unsteadily, meeting Twilight’s eyes.

“We’re switching again,” Warriors’ voice was steady, but he eyed the sleeping group warily as he leaned against a tree. “Should we wake the others?”

“Switching is never pleasant, might as well let them sleep through it.” Twilight replied, shutting his eyes against the swirling world around him. He hated this so much, even after a year the switch never got easier. Wild and Time were the only ones who could handle it, and even Time looked pale after, like he’d seen a ghost. As it was, Twilight’s instincts and senses screamed, scrambling to hold onto something in a shifting world. He winced as the ground titled beneath him, hearing Warriors groan across the camp. And then, as quickly as it started, the world snapped back into place with deafening silence.

Twilight pried his eyes back open, the dizziness still affecting him. Warriors was on his back, the tree from before gone. In fact, the whole forest was gone, giving way to a massive field of dead grass. The night was still, not even the sounds of crickets breaking the silence as Twilight’s senses honed back in. The air was cold, an eerie breeze ruffling his hair and stirring the tan grass. Warriors sat up, rubbing his head and waving off Twilight’s concerned gaze.

“Where are we?” Warriors eventually asked, getting to his feet.

In the distance they could make out trees, but this field was enormous and empty, and the light of the moon overhead didn’t give them much visibility. Twilight turned, noticing a hill rising behind them. He slowly got to his feet, heart racing and dread pooling in his stomach as he walked up the incline. The sky above was absent of stars, the moon peeking through a veil of ash, and the air smelled heavily of soot in a way that made his blood run cold. When Twilight reached the top of the hill he froze.

This was Hyrule Field. He remembered trekking through the last time they’d visited Wild’s time, the boy eager to show them around his world. In the distance had been Hyrule Castle, dilapidated and crumbling but as imposing as ever on the horizon. They’d explored the ruins of Castle Town, seen the place where Wild had taken on Ganon. Now, looking across the field, all Twilight saw was a deep pit where the castle had been.

“Dear Hylia,” Warriors breathed at his side, eyes wide.

When they’d visited Wild’s Hyrule last it had been under construction. His Zelda had been pioneering the revitalization of the castle grounds, trying to make the capital hospitable again. Trying to relocate the scattered remains of Hylian civilization. There had been people living here--workers and families who helped rebuild. Now there was a deep pit where the castle had been, and the few homes that had been built beyond the ruins were heaps of burned wreckage. Twilight turned around, squinting into the distance to where the Divine Beasts had been, but their perches stood empty. The dread that had been mounting for weeks, the ceaseless anxiety crawling under his skin, it all had come true. Twilight felt sick.

He didn’t get any sleep that night, alternating between sitting on his bedroll and staring out at the absence of Hyrule Castle. The air was thick and claustrophobic, the silence too much to bear. Wild’s Hyrule had seemed empty before--now it was truly a wasteland. As the sun rose, the light became grey and clouded, smoke blotting out any brighter rays. Warriors hadn’t switched off watch either, pacing a ways out from the group and practicing his drills when he couldn’t sit still. The two had to wake the group themselves, realizing the sun wouldn’t be doing that for them here. Twilight couldn’t meet anyone’s eye as each rose in horror to the world they’d arrived in. Time placed a hand on his back as the group spoke in tense whispers, as if any louder sound would be intruding on the silence around them.

“This is Wild’s Hyrule, isn’t it? I recognize the ruins down there,” Four said to a tense Hyrule, who simply nodded in response.

“It reminds me of my home…” Hyrule whispered sadly. “Not in a good way.”

“We should head out, try to find someone. Wild has to be around here somewhere.” Legend proposed, and the others nodded along solemnly.

They packed in silence and began to walk, following the overgrown path they had on their first trek through the area. It led them closer and closer to the pit where the castle had been, and with each step the atmosphere became worse. Sky wrapped his sailcloth around his nose and mouth, the air becoming thick with smoke and irritating his lungs. Hyrule was hunching his shoulders more and more, Legend at his side and looking around with apprehension as if he could sense something. Twilight was on edge too--there was a dark magic surrounding this area, and his instincts were screaming at him to turn around. He wanted nothing more than to shift, to try to track Wild’s scent and find his cub, but he knew the smoke would make that near impossible.

Ash fell from the sky and blanketed the ground beneath their feet, muffling their steps like the rest of the sound in this world. The group approached the first home, just a pile of blackened wood and ash remaining of it. The smell of fire and smoke filled the air, but it was clear no one had died here, and it was the first good news they could latch on to. Something horrible had happened here, but Wild had been around to help. He would’ve made sure no one was harmed if he could do anything to help it, that’s just how he is.

“These fires happened a long time ago,” Four said, grinding some ash between his fingers. “There hasn’t been rain since, but I’d say they must’ve fizzled out months ago. A whole town burned here, it’s no wonder there’s still so much smoke.”

“I guess that explains the grass,” Legend added, frowning as he crumbled a few pieces in his hand. “This looks like a serious drought.”

“There’s a new path over here,” Time called, and Twilight turned to see him a few meters away in front of a small foot trail.

Sure enough, the trail Time stood before was newly worn, meandering through the grass and towards the castle. It was only big enough for a single person to walk, and Twilight had a feeling he knew who the traveler had been. Without a word the group followed Time on the trail, walking in a line with mounting dread as they neared the castle grounds. At the end of the trail stood a dark hole, ancient stone steps leading into its depths. Less than a hundred feet away was the drop of the pit, stone and metal curling inwards as if a sinkhole had suddenly opened beneath the castle and sucked everything in. Hyrule slowly approached the edge, peering over the side with a grim look on his face.

“There’s nothing down there,” he mumbled as he returned to the group, but his face was pale and Legend’s hands shook as he fisted them at his sides. “Just the remnants of some really dark magic.”

“Was it Ganon?” Twilight found himself asking, meeting Hyrule’s haunted eyes. The brunette looked away, wrapping his arms around himself. It was all the answer they needed.

“I don’t know if we should go in,” Time said, peering into the hole warily. “It looks like the entrance to a dungeon.”

“We don’t even know where Wild is,” Wind said, finally breaking his silence. Warriors nodded along beside him, a comforting hand on his back. Time looked to Twilight, searching, and the younger fidgeted.

“He could be anywhere,” Twilight sighed, looking away.

“Has Fi picked up on anything since we’ve arrived?” Time turned to Sky, who startled at being addressed. He looked pale, his breaths slightly wheezing.

“...She has.” Sky said, eyes flicking to the hole. “He has his Master Sword on him, she’s been able to track him so far.”

“And?” Twilight asked, nerves on edge.

“He’s below us.” Sky sighed, and Twilight knew there was more he wasn’t being told, but in that moment he could care less. He turned to Time urgently, and the oldest set his face in determination.

“Alright, anyone who wants to stay out here is welcome to. We don’t know what will be down there.” Time announced, and Twilight quickly moved towards the steps.

Cold air emanated from the entrance and despite not being a magic user Twilight could sense the presence of something in the darkness. Legend, Time, and Warriors gathered beside him while Four, Wind, Hyule, and Sky stepped back. Twilight sucked in a steadying breath and began the descent, Legend pulling out his fire rod to light the way.

The stairs were damp and the air became colder and colder as they descended, the walls turning to stone around them. A breeze blew past them from deeper inside when they reached the bottom of the stairs, and Twilight turned to see Legend stiffening beside him.

“What is it?” Twilight whispered, and Legend shivered.

“I’m no expert like Hyrule. I just know there’s something _wrong_ with this place.” Legend grit out, trying to keep his cool front.

“It feels like death,” Warriors said, all eyes snapping to him. His lips were drawn in a tight frown. “I’ve spent years on the battlefield. There’s a presence that comes with so many fallen soldiers. It’s suffocating. I feel that here.”

Time nodded, expression carefully blank as he stared into the darkness ahead. Twilight’s heart beat furiously in his chest, his brain screamed at him that there was danger, but Wild was here somewhere and he needed to find him. He needed to find his cub, and that overruled everything else. With a steading breath he kept walking, deeper and deeper into the tunnel. The further in they got the more eerie it became. Dark purple goo clung to the walls and floor, webbing on the ceiling. His skin buzzed where it touched the air, and the smell of earth gave way to rust and something sickly sweet, like rotting fruit. They walked for an hour before the passage gave way to a cavernous room, strange glowing runes etched into the walls and tables with supplies scattered throughout. On the floor were tubes leading to a center platform which stood empty. Several passages lined the walls, leading to more dark tunnels beyond, and Twilight let out a shaky breath.

“What is this place?” Warriors whispered as they stepped inside, peering around at the eerie structure. Twilight inspected some papers on a nearby table, finding maps and diagrams and half finished translations of runic texts.

“It’s a gateway,” Time replied, and Twilight turned to see him mounting the steps to the platform. The steps and base were coated in a layer of dirt and the same purple goo, but the top was pristine, as if someone had recently scrubbed it clean. The others followed, coming to a stop in front of the platform to find a familiar sword lodged inside of it. “He sealed Ganon away here, with the sword.”

“I thought Sky said Wild had the sword on him?” Twilight asked quietly, taking in the dull sheen of the hilt, the darker look of the blade.

“I did,” a voice answered, echoing through the chamber.

Twilight’s head whipped towards the source, a dark tunnel on the opposite end of the room. Slowly, a red orb appeared, and a dark figure stepped from its depths, shadows clinging to a familiar tattered cloak. It wore a mask with two glowing red dots obscuring its face, but its long blonde hair and blue tunic were clear even beneath the new armour and layer of soot. Twilight was already scrambling towards him as Wild removed the mask, a tired smile on his scarred face. They hugged tight, and if Wild was a bit stiff beneath his arms Twilight didn’t notice. When Twilight let go with a relieved sigh, stepping back to look over his protege, that’s when he took it in.

“You’ve grown,” Twilight huffed, having to look up slightly to meet Wild’s eyes.

“Well, it’s been a few years for me…” Wild replied with a small smile that didn’t reach his eyes.

“You’re nearly as tall as I am.” Time chuckled as he approached, and Wild exchanged a quick hug with the others as they arrived.

It was true, Wild was just a bit shorter than Time, his chest now broader, jaw more square. His eyes were the same brilliant blue, but they swirled with grief just beneath the surface. His hair was still long but fell closer to his shoulders, and his expression was guarded the way Time kept his. Wild had grown up.

“So, how old are you now?” Legend asked, relief seeping into his voice. Wild laughed softly, and his voice was deeper than before he left.

“A hundred and twenty one,” Wild replied, and while the others chuckled, Twilight did the math. Three weeks for them had been two and half years for Wild, and it showed.

“Have you finished your adventure?” Warriors asked as they moved towards the tunnel they’d entered though.

“Yep, just now.” Wild replied, not looking back as they left the chamber.

“ _Just_ now?” Legend asked, and Wild sighed.

“Technically, Zelda and I finished things a few weeks ago, but I’ve been carrying the sword just in case. She insisted I return it since nothing’s happened since then…” Wild explained, and the other heroes hummed sympathetically. “Anyway, it was nice of whatever force has been transporting us to wait until I was done.”

“Do you think the evil we’ve been chasing could be connected to the one you faced here?” Time asked, and Wild grimaced.

“No, this was Ganon.” Wild’s hands fisted at his side. Twilight shuddered at the sadness in his protege’s eyes.

“That was soon, wasn’t it? You’d defeated him what, a year before joining us?” Legend’s voice shook with anger, and Wild nodded stiffly.

“We think he wasn’t fully destroyed the first time. We’re still not sure…” Wild trailed off as they started up the stairs. Twilight exchanged looks with the others, worry and understanding passing between them.

“You might be able to stay,” Time started, but Wild shook his head.

“Zelda knows the situation. She insisted I return the sword, knowing I’d join you all after.” Wild replied, and they continued the walk in grim silence.

They stepped out into the watery light of afternoon to find the rest of the party, but the reunion was bittersweet. Things were wrong with Wild and his world--of course they were, something horrible had happened here. As much as worry and fear and curiosity burned in Twilight’s mind, he knew Wild and knew he couldn’t breach the subject. He couldn’t ask questions and prod at fresh wounds. All the time he’d spent with Wild, how close they’d grown, that would hold strong. He just had to give him time to readjust and heal, and maybe then he could sit with his protege and make sure he was alright. He just hoped his companions wouldn’t cross the line before Wild was ready to talk.

That night they set up camp in the woods nearby, Wild assuring them the area was free of monsters. From what they’d seen, they were the only living things around. There weren’t even plants or animals to hunt for food, and when asked Wild explained he hadn’t had the chance to cook in some time. Wild was quiet, like he had been when he’d first joined the group a year ago, but now it was a solemn silence instead of a nervous one.

“I’ll take the first watch,” Wild volunteered after dinner, and Twilight zeroed in on the tired slump of his shoulders, the dark bags under his eyes.

“When was the last time you slept?” Time asked for him, fixing Wild with a disapproving look.

“I don’t need much sleep,” Wild shrugged.

“So you don’t know then?” Twilight prodded, and Wild gave him a familiar look of frustration.

“I rest, Twi, I don’t sleep.” Wild held his gaze and Twilight shrugged.

“Fine, take the first watch, but _only_ that. No letting others sleep in your place.” Time sighed, and Wild nodded.

A few hours later Twilight was still awake, gazing toward Wild’s back as he sat at the edge of the group. He hadn’t laid out his bedroll, but Twilight had a feeling they’d be back to square one there, with Wild on the farthest end of camp alone. His cub hadn’t moved an inch since taking up watch at dusk, but while the rest of camp slept Twilight couldn’t still the anxiety gnawing at him. He wanted to sit beside Wild, even just in silence, but he didn’t want to overstep his boundaries. There had been no joking, only small laughs and smiles that didn’t penetrate the grief in his eyes, and Wild had been so quiet… Twilight saw hints of the person he’d known, so he knew Wild was still there, but otherwise he seemed like a completely different person.

Suddenly, the ground below warped, dizziness overcoming him. Twilight sat up and shut his eyes as the world blurred around them once more. They didn’t usually switch this quickly, but the pit in his stomach told him there was nothing in Wild’s world for them to stay for now. When the spinning stilled and Twilight felt pine needles beneath his hands he pried his eyes open. Everyone was still asleep, but as he returned his gaze to Wild his stomach dropped. Wild was hunched over himself, shoulders shaking silently, and before Twilight could stop himself he was walking towards his cub.

Wild stilled as he approached, and Twilight sat a couple feet to the side, guilt already eating at him as he averted his gaze.

“Sorry, I’ll leave…” Twilight sighed after a moment, but Wild sniffed and straightened slightly.

“No, it’s alright.” his voice was shaky, and as Wild sat up Twilight saw him wipe tears from his face. “I just feel guilty about leaving. I know I didn’t really have a choice, but…”

Twilight scooted closer to Wild, frowning in sympathy. “I’m really sorry, Wild. You shouldn’t have been pulled away from home so soon.”

“No, no, it’s fine.” Wild sighed, glancing over at Twilight. “This is home to me, anyway.”

Twilight felt a small smile tug at his lips as Wild leaned back, gazing up at the bright moon and twinkling stars overhead. The scarred hero had a soft look on his face.

“I haven’t seen the night sky in so long…” he hummed. “I missed it. I missed being with you guys.”

“We missed you too, Wild.” Twilight reached over and pulled Wild against his side. There was a moment where he thought Wild might pull away, but it ended when the other relaxed against him, blinking tiredly. “Why don’t we wake up the next person for watch and get you to bed?”

“No, not yet…” Wild sighed, staring up at the stars. “Just a few more minutes, then I’ll be ready.”

The two sat in silence, gazing up at the vast night sky as the forest sounds surrounded them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things wouldn’t get out of hand, he still had time before he’d need to reveal what had happened to him on his last adventure. His arm thrummed with power as he clenched his fist and dove back into the fight, putting his strength behind each blow. The enemies were realizing his strength and closing in, but Wild wouldn’t let himself be taken down. He hacked and slashed his way through, putting some distance between himself and the two Moblins remaining on his tail.  
> “Wild, watch out!” Twilight called, and Wild saw the Moblin behind him raise its sword too late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAAAAAAAA YOU GUYS!! Thank you all so much for the love and support, all your comments make my day!! I just finished up the live write for the final chapter of the prequel, so chapter one of that will go up tomorrow!  
> I'd like to thank Ramen and Cat on the discord for pushing me to do this series and giving me great ideas for Sheikah arm Wild. Also a big thanks to everyone who showed up to the live writes and left comments!  
> If you like the fic please leave a comment or kudos! And without further ado, please enjoy :)

Twilight felt he’d made progress last night, but there were still miles to go before he could reconnect with his protege. Wild had eventually gone to sleep, and Twilight had fallen into a light doze the moment he knew Wild was out. Waking up had been unpleasant, but the sounds of life around them and the vibrant forest was relieving to wake up to. Even the sun, waking them far too early, was a relief to see again. They’d barely been in Wild’s Hyrule a day and the depression had already taken hold. Unlike the night before Wild didn’t seem to react to the differences, but he had woken before the rest of the group. He couldn’t sleep through sunlight anymore, and waking with the sun gave him some time to forage and hunt for breakfast. Wild couldn’t help but smile as he roasted meat and mushrooms over the fire, and the relieved nods and thanks he got when the others woke were welcome.

This time the group shared stories while they ate, Wild listening with a smile. Twilight sat beside him, and while there was a tension between them it wasn’t uncomfortable. No one was asking questions, and the curious glances were lessening as time went on. The group packed up and started to walk soon after, Wild nodding along to conversation and offering small words of input when he felt like it. Wind tried to climb Wild like a tree at one point, much to Wild’s amusement. His eyes were softening with every laugh and smile, and Twilight felt much better as the day went on. Wild was here, he was fine, he would be okay.

Unfortunately, they were all distracted in their conversations as they stumbled into a clearing filled with enemies. Bokoblins, Moblins, and Lizalfos quickly surrounded the group, giving them no time to plan before jumping to action. Wild was quick, faster than he was before he left and he’d been the fastest then, too. In just a few slashes he’d taken down the Lizalfos before him, and in a few more a Bokoblin dropped too.

“They’re infected!” Four shouted, three Bokoblins surrounding him and Wind. Wild looked down at his sword, black blood gleaming in the light.

There were a lot of enemies, but nowhere near enough to overpower the group even if they were infected. Things wouldn’t get out of hand, he still had time before he’d need to reveal what had happened to him on his last adventure. His arm thrummed with power as he clenched his fist and dove back into the fight, putting his strength behind each blow. The enemies were realizing his strength and closing in, but Wild wouldn’t let himself be taken down. He hacked and slashed his way through, putting some distance between himself and the two Moblins remaining on his tail.

“Wild, watch out!” Twilight called, and Wild saw the Moblin behind him raise its sword too late.

On instinct, Wild lifted his right arm and blocked. The blade fell heavily on his forearm but he didn’t budge, pushing back and deflecting the sword with ease. Wild spun and slashed at the Moblin while it was open and it fell with a shriek. Wild breathed heavily and met Twilight’s shocked gaze across the clearing, dread pooling in his stomach as he realized what he’d just done in front of his mentor.

No time to think about it. Wild turned back to the remaining Moblins and finished them off in careful, strong strikes. When the final one dropped the battle around him was ending, and Wild turned to assess while fighting back his anxiety. Legend was propped against a tree, hissing in pain as Hyrule healed a slash on his arm. Four was bandaging a cut on Wind’s forehead while Warriors and Time discussed the situation as they wiped blood from their blades. Wild looked around nervously for Twilight, jumping slightly when he appeared at his side. Wild offered a weak smile as Twilight stared him down, frowning deeply in concern.

“Let’s get you healed, cub.” Twilight grasped Wild’s left arm, tugging him towards the area where the others were being treated.

“I’m fine, there’s no need.” Wild insisted quickly, and Twilight gave him an unimpressed glare.

“Wild, I saw you take a sword to your arm.” Twilight said, and Wild resisted the urge to shush him.

“No, you didn’t.” Wild pulled back and Twilight tightened his grip.

“There is a cut in your _bracer_ , which is made of _leather._ ” Twilight’s voice was raising, and Wild’s eyes flitted around nervously as the others took notice.

“Twilight, please--”

“Why are you so afraid?” Twilight whispered, and Wild’s blood ran cold. He wasn’t getting out of this, everyone’s eyes were on him, even Sky looked like he was ready to intervene. His heart was beating frantically but he sucked in a shaking breath and tried to calm himself. With a sigh, Wild let himself be pulled towards the group, eyes on the ground.

Twilight sat him down by a tree as the others watched, and Wild reluctantly began to unstrap the torn bracer. His hand shook as he let it fall, then pushed up the ripped sleeve beneath it. As he pulled off his glove the others fell silent, Twilight freezing at his side. The glove came off and Wild flexed his hand, grimacing at the stares. Where there had once been flesh and blood, Wild’s right arm was now made up of solid Sheikah metal, lights glowing blue up his wrist and forearm. It cuffed above his elbow, and Wild rubbed at the edge absently, not meeting anyones eyes. He pressed in, and with a click the metal detached, and Wild removed the prosthetic as a few gasps sounded around him.

“No injury, see?” Wild sighed, and Twilight slumped at his side.

“I’m sorry…” Twilight’s voice was soft, and Wild didn’t want to see the hurt, the pity on his mentor’s face. Instead he gathered up his damaged clothes and let them dissolve into his inventory, lights on the arm flashing as he did. He didn’t need a slate anymore, his new arm made things much more convenient… Wild always told himself that, but he didn’t believe it.

Eventually the others turned away, returning to their conversations in hushed tones and tending to the wounded. Wild kept his eyes down, clicking his arm back into place and flexing his fingers to recalibrate. Twilight moved away, and Wild watched his feet disappear with a heavy weight in his chest. He wished desperately that things could go back to normal. That he could rejoin the group as if years hadn’t gone by, as if he hadn’t seen haunting things that twisted his dreams, as if he were still whole. But of course that was impossible. He wasn’t the same person he used to be, no matter how much he wanted to be.

The group stayed in the clearing for longer than they normally would, eventually sending Hyrule to let Wild know they were heading out. Wild walked at the back, still not meeting anyones eyes, and all hope of returning to normalcy began to crumble. Wild still cooked that night, nodding as everyone thanked him. He cleaned up with the help of Sky, both silent. Twilight worried he would volunteer for watch again, but thankfully Wild said nothing, setting up his bedroll far from the group and settling in early. It was now late into the night, Time and Twilight sitting by the fire and stealing glances at Wild every few minutes. Twilight interrupted the silence with a tired sigh, running a hand through his hair.

“I feel awful,” Twilight groaned, and Time nodded sadly.

“You couldn’t have known.” Time replied, but his hands were in fists in his lap.

They were silent for another moment.

“This never should have happened.” Time whispered, shoulders tense. “These adventures, that sword, this hero’s _curse_.”

Twilight buried his face in his hands as his heart sat heavy in his chest.

“No one should have to live with this burden.” Time spat, eye burning with barely restrained rage.

“I’m so useless…” Twilight whispered, his eyes red with unshed tears. “I’m supposed to protect him, I failed. I should be comforting him, but I just made things _worse_.”

“Don’t beat yourself up, pup.” Time pulled Twilight against his chest, the younger trembling in his arms. “You’ll make things right.”

They stayed like that for a long while, staring into the fire and fighting back tears. Eventually Time pat Twilight on the back and stood, offering a quiet goodnight before turning in. Four was on watch a ways away, offering them privacy, and when Time’s breaths finally evened out Twilight let his tears fall. After a while Twilight wiped his eyes, taking notice as Wild twitched under his blanket. Wild shifted again, very slightly, then tensed. Twilight was used to violent movements, frantic breaths, but he recognized a nightmare when he saw one. Before he could consider helping Wild gasped, and a moment later he was sitting up.

Wild looked across the fire, his eyes filled with fear as they met Twilight’s. So much fear, Twilight’s blood ran cold. Wild quickly glanced away, standing and shuffling into the forest, rubbing his right arm tenderly. Twilight watched him go, torn. Again, he was consumed with worry, but he didn’t know if it would be appropriate to follow. Twilight stood, walking slowly to the edge of camp where Wild had gone. In the dim light he saw his protege in the distance, stopped and waiting. When their eyes met Wild turned around and continued walking, and Twilight hastened to follow.

They walked in silence, Twilight half a step behind as Wild led them on. After a few minutes he stopped, lowering himself to the ground and leaning back against a tree. Twilight slowly did the same across from him, and waited. Wild sighed shakliy before letting his shoulders relax, blue eyes peering over through blonde bangs.

“Do you mind if I take this off?” Wild asked softly, fingers brushing over the latch on his prosthetic.

“Not at all,” Twilight rushed to assure, and Wild nodded before unclasping the locks. He set the arm aside, but there was a pinched look on his face still. “Are you alright..?”

“Y-Yeah, I just…” Wild sighed. He reached up beneath his sleeve, and a minute later Wild let out a sigh of relief as the metal band on his arm slid off too, belts dropping to the ground with it. In its place was a scarred stump, ending just below his elbow. Wild rubbed at the skin tenderly, and Twilight bit his lip as guilt pooled in his stomach. “It hurts sometimes, after I have nightmares. Or in general, really. I didn’t let myself fully heal before jumping into the adventure...”

“Wild, I’m so sorry. For everything, but especially for how I acted earlier.” Twilight sighed, heart aching. “I didn’t know, but I was really in the wrong, I--”

“Twi, don’t worry about it.” Wild said, and his eyes shone with forgiveness as Twilight looked up to meet them. “I would’ve had to tell you all sooner or later. It’s not your fault.”

Twilight nodded slowly, and Wild gave him a small smile.

“How’re you holding up, cub?” Twilight asked, and Wild let his head tilt back against the tree.

“Not great,” Wild replied softly.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Twilight offered. He had to offer, he wanted to help, but he didn’t think Wild would agree. There were a few moments of silence, Wild’s shaky breaths filling the air between them. Twilight shifted closer and Wild closed his eyes.

“I got all my memories back,” Wild eventually said, and his voice was strained. “All of them. And… I got back more than just my own.”

Twilight was a foot away, watching Wild intently as the scarred hero struggled with his words.

“I don’t have nightmares about my past anymore. I don’t dream about things that happened, or might happen.” Wild glanced at Twilight with frightened eyes and then quickly looked away. “When Zelda and I found that chamber the first time, _he_ was there. I got too close and he grabbed my arm and he _tried to take me_. I could hear him in my head, and... If Purah hadn’t amputated my arm, Ganon would have taken my whole body.”

Twilight wrapped an arm around Wild’s shoulders, pulling the trembling man against him. What Wild was describing made his heart clench, and Twilight bit the inside of his cheek hard to keep from reacting. He wanted to punch something--he wanted to go back in time and destroy Ganon so thoroughly that Wild would have never had to draw the sword.

“My arm was cursed for about a week before that, and every night my dreams were filled with his memories. I started seeing them during the day too... I don’t know if all of them were real, but after Purah took my arm I stopped seeing them. But when I go to sleep I still have the same dreams. It makes me afraid they didn’t get it all, that somewhere inside me he’s still--”

Wild cut himself off with a choked off sob and Twilight pulled him closer, rubbing his back and glaring into the depths of the forest with all his fury. Twilight held Wild close as he cried, and he wanted to scream. All he could do was hold his cub and hope that things would be alright, pray to a ruthless goddess that Wild would recover.

“I’ve got you, cub.” Twilight whispered into Wild’s hair. “You’re safe now.”


End file.
